


Set Me Free

by page1229



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naga Au<br/>Killua runs away from home only to be capture by poachers. Rated T for later violence and mild language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The storm blew the branches in the jungle in every direction, turning into a tempest that threatened to tear the limbs off. A lone figure slithered its way between the trees, silent except for its struggle to catch its breath. Its long, serpentine body was slick from sweat and rain, matting its white hair to its scalp. A look of desperation in its eyes.

"Where did that little bastard go?!" a voice echoed behind the creature.

"You call that thing little?!" another voice incredulously.

"Boy, you haven't been here long enough to see how large naga can get. That brat was a juvenile compared to the rest of his family."

"There's more?!"

"Of course ya retard! Those sum bitches breed almost as bad as rabbits!"

The naga bared his fangs at the comparison but he had to keep moving. He was too exhausted to fight off the poachers chasing him. He kept moving, putting as much distance as possible.

Twang! he heard and before he could react, hit the ground hard, tangled in rope. Mud covered his pale upper half and stained his vibrant blue scales. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. Boots sloshed their way towards him.

"Hey Gen! We caught 'im!"

A large man with sunburned cheeks and light colored stubble on his scalp stomped his way over, grabbing the naga by his hair, eliciting a sharp hiss. He smirked, unimpressed. "I remember these same patterns on his scales. We caught ourselves one of the Zoldycks!"

There was silence. Only the harsh wind and echoing thunder could be heard as the rest of the group let the information sink in. Some of the men were smiling, some looked terrified, some confused only to have their companions whisper the explanation in their ears, causing their faces to drop.

"You must be a run away to be so far from your nest," Gen remarked cockily. The naga did not answer. His sharp blue eyes glared daggers into the man. "In fact," he mused with his free hand on his chin, "you look like ol' Silva himself. 'Cept you're scrawly. Ol' Silva is a monster and a legend. But you look like you couldn't even crush an acorn let alone a man's rib cage." The naga raised his hands, nails sharpening to deadly points. Before he could sink his claws into Gen, the others jumped him and held down his wrists.

Gen barked a laugh in the naga's face. "Don't worry, brat. You're more valuable alive. Zoldycks are a breed all their own." He gestured one of his men. The naga felt a sharp prick in his neck and his vision faded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Mito visit a circus for Gon's twelfth birthday.

"C'mon Aunt Mito," a boy with spiky black hair was pulling a tall, red haired woman along by the hand. "We're gonna miss it!"

"Gon," his aunt gasped, out of breath from being dragged through the streets by only her hand. "We're not going to miss anything, it's still early."

"It's almost six!" Gon was excited because today was his twelfth birthday and his aunt had promised to take him to a circus in the city. They rarely ever left the countryside of Whale Island and they could not help but get swept away by the grandeur of tall buildings and cluttered streets.

"This place is massive!" Gon had said in awe. Mito nodded, trying to hide her own curiosity when they had passed shops with gleaming lights and restaurants with tantalizing aromas.

Since it was Gon's birthday and they still had time before the performances began, Mito let her nephew explore as long as she stayed with him. His golden brown eyes sparkled with his wonder at the new settings. Pointing out great monuments, gazing at street performers, and enjoying small treats they got from vendors, Gon did not want the day to end and they had yet to see the reason for their journey.

Finally, they were on their way to the plaza that was specifically set aside for large performances. They entered the tent just as the Ring Leader announced the first act. Finding their seats, Gon and Mito were memorized by acrobats, lion tamers, dancing dogs, and small comedies. They laughed and gasped and cheered as the hours slipped away. It was almost ten in the evening when the finale came.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Ring Leader proclaimed through his megaphone. "Our final act is quite a treat! From the deep jungles at the foot of Kukuroo Mountain, where no man dare set foot for fear of losing his life, we managed to obtain a wondrous beast! Strong and fast, yet graceful and some might even say beautiful: the Naga!" A spotlight focused on the back curtains where a large terrarium was wheeled out on a platform. Inside was a creature with the lower body of a blue viper snake while the upper half was of a pale boy with white hair and sharp blue eyes. He was coiled in the center of his plexiglass prison, his top half leaning forward with his head resting on his arms. He appeared almost bored.

The audience was unsettled, mouths dropped open and loud whispers broke out. Mito was speechless while Gon leaned forward in his seat, fascinated by this creature. The naga yawned, revealing sharp fangs and a forked tongue. This caused more commotion in the crowd to the point of the Ring Leader using an air horn to reclaim their attention. 

He cleared his throat and continued, "This naga is merely a juvenile but he is one of the feared Zoldycks who have been known to specifically hunt humans to devour." The naga yawned again and started to doze off. One of the assistants who wheeled out his cage took a staff and hammered it against the side, causing the plexiglass to shake. The creature seemed unperturbed, only opening one eye to glare at the man. 

After a while, some of the patrons got restless. "Oi he's not doing anything!" "Is he supposed to be scary? Are you kidding me?" "Make him do tricks!"

"Now now, we only just obtained this beast. He has already taken a few snaps at some of the handlers and ate one of the performers's hands."

"That's your problem!" "Why show him off if he can't do anything?" "I want my money back!"

"Idiots," the naga muttered. Not even the assistants could hear him through the barrier. The same assistant from before banged on his cage again. "Oi! Stop that!" he shouted, baring his fangs. Thump! thump! thump! He reared back, uncoiling slightly and hissing loudly, venom dripping from his mouth. "I SAID STOP THAT!" He lunged forward and hit the wall. The crowd went silent. The assistant gave a cocky grin and continued. The naga hit the wall again with his tail this time, hearing something rattle. His eyes roamed upwards to the ceiling of his tank. He hit the wall one more time and saw the ceiling shake loosely. Quick as a flash he sprung up and pushed the lid. The assistant saw where he was going and began to retreat, fear in his eyes.

The naga gripped the edge of the tank and lowered himself down to the ground. Panic spread through the crowd as he chased the assistant. Several members of the circus raced forward to subdue the creature, a few carrying cattle prongs.

Mito had taken Gon's arm and pulled him out of his seat. As they exited the tent, Gon turned around and saw sparks accompanied with the sound of a boy crying out in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vet is called in to look over the naga.

"Remember," one of the senior handlers informed the new veterinarian. "This thing is half human, so he knows exactly what he did and what he will do. If he snaps, just holler."

"Okay," the vet responded, pushing his sunglasses back onto the bridge of his nose, "but first, tell me what idiot provoked him."

"Some newbie. Don't worry, he's already been chewed out by the boss."

"But not fired? From what I understand, this isn't the first incident since the kid was brought here."

"'Kid?' Don't humanize him, Leorio," the handler's tone was cold.

Leorio responded with the same amount of chill, "You were the one who said he was half-human, so he understands everything. If I talk to him, he'll talk back. That's what makes him a magical beast and that's what makes me an indispensable expert. It's scum like you that make me more than happy to help creatures like the naga."

The handler grabbed Leorio by his collar.

"Go ahead and throw a punch," Leorio offered. "But I will fight back and put you flat on your ass. And trust me, you won't get back up any time soon."

The man glared at Leorio's face but did not make eye contact. After a few moments, he released Leorio. "Like I said, holler if he gets aggressive." And walked away.

Leorio walked down the aisle between cages until he got to the back. The terrarium here was bigger and had a ladder leading to the small portal on top. There would be no way for anyone to hear me, he thought grimly. The portal would drop him in the center, the naga was coiled in the back corner with his head hidden. Leorio brought out the patient file from under his jacket and ran over the details again.

"Hey kid!" he announced his presence as loud as he could. Better than surprising the kid when Leorio was inside with only one exit. The naga did not move. "I'm coming in! But don't worry, I'm only here to make sure you're okay!"

No response. Leorio's gut twisted, he was hoping the kid was not in too bad condition. The file said he had been shocked multiple times, the voltage increasing with each hit because he seemed to have a surprisingly high tolerance for electric currents passing through his body. This meant the kid was bound to have some burns and damaged nerves.

Leorio climbed the ladder and gave a warning knock on the hatch before opening the portal and dropping into the terrarium. The naga's tail twitch but otherwise he remained in the corner, motionless. The man had to navigate the small, pitiful environment they had set up, hopping over logs and avoiding puddles. When he reached the back corner, he could see the mass of coils shifting slightly from inhaling and exhaling.

"I'm right behind you now. I'm going to touch you but only to check your vitals, okay?" He was not expecting an answer. He waited a minute before laying a hand on the boy's scaly side. He barely felt a pulse through the thick hide but began counting what he could feel, determining that the heartbeat was fine. He brought out his briefcase.

"Now I need you to uncoil," he said calmly. "I need to look over your injuries."

"Go away," a weak voice answered.

Leorio jumped. The pitch of the voice made his stomach drop. Really is just a kid, he thought bitterly while making a mental note to punch the man from earlier. 

"I'm here to help," he reassured.

"I don't care...leave..." He sounded like he was struggling with his breath.

"I would never leave a kid in your condition. Now let me look at you." He opened the case and began rummaging for the right painkillers. He had an assortment of medicines that would work for only certain types of beasts. And of course, he had some for humans just in case. Finding a bottle with large, colorless tablets, Leorio turned back to the naga.

"Oi! Come on! Let me look at you!" The boy gave a muffled hiss from beneath his coils. Leorio sighed. "It will be a lot easier if we just get it over with."

"Go away!"

"Brat! I'm trying to help!"

"Screw you, old man!"

"Old?!" Leorio fumed. He grabbed the naga's tail and began pulling, too mad to consider if this was a good idea or not. "Don't be stubborn!"

The boy started thrashing, pushing Leorio back with his tail, almost making him airborne. The naga faced the vet and hissed threateningly, showing his fangs. Leorio was stunned, not by the threat or the hit he took but at the condition of the boy's body. His pale skin was covered in bruises, a few cuts across his ribs and one of his eyes was swollen. The man took a deep breath to keep himself steady; he wanted to bash every human skull in the whole damned place. Those bastards didn't tell me about any of this. Did they think I wouldn't notice?!

The naga said nothing, just glared. He looked beyond pissed but his eyes betrayed how young and vulnerable he really was.

Leorio took another breath and dusted himself off. "Who?" That was all he could ask.

"The man who lead you here. The burns were healing on their own but he said you were already paid." The boy slithered over to one of the large puddles on the opposite end of the terrarium. He cupped his hands in the murky water and splashed his face, shaking off droplets that clung to his ivory spikes. Leorio saw more marks on the kid's back.

"I wasn't. I don't get paid 'til after I help you."

The naga's tongue flicked out in annoyance. "I thought that might be the case. Now I have a new target." His eyes turned cold and a deadly expression appeared on his face, transforming into a beast. There was no trace of the boy.

"I'll deal with him. Right now, I need to help you." Leorio took a step forward.

The naga bared his fangs. "How do I know you won't do the same?"

"You don't. But I'm trapped in here with only one way out. Do you think I would be that stupid?"

The kid stood there for a moment, musing. Finally, "Okay, but I can kill you."

"I know." Leorio came forward and began looking him over.

I'll kill that man myself if he touches this kid again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. The muses have not been with me for a while.

"How is he?" a hand reached out to hand Leorio a glass of scotch.

"Pissed beyond belief," the vet responded, then threw back his shot. "He was right. The burns healed on their own, it was the bruises I needed to worry about."

"Does he trust you?" a blond young man sat across the table from Leorio, his greyish brown eyes filled with concern.

"He doesn't trust anyone. I don't blame him. This whole tent is filled with assholes who only want money and entertainment."

The man smirked. "That sounds like you, Leorio."

"Oi!" He glared at his friend. "Don't you dare lump me in with all that trash, Kurapika!"

"I was joking," Kurapika defended. "I'm sorry."

Leorio refilled his glass with the bottle on the table. He turned in his seat to glare at the other patrons of the bar. "I don't understand why you didn't warn me about any of this. When you offered to recommend me to your boss, you could have told me how bad this was gonna be."

Kurapika waited for Leorio to swallow the contents of his glass. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I couldn't stand the conditions we were keeping the animals but I wasn't sure if you would take the job if I told you. I knew if anyone could care for them and respect them, it would be you."

Leorio's face reddened and Kurapika was not sure if it was the alcohol or his reason. The vet filled up his glass a third time. "Kurapika," he began. "We've been friends for years. You supported me when I decided to be a vet instead of a doctor for humans. I supported you when you ran away to the circus to be an acrobat," he snickered into his glass. Then his face became serious. "During all of that, what made you possibly think I wouldn't care for those animals? Especially now, with that kid in the mix being treated like shit."

The blonde looked down at his hands in his lap. "I wasn't sure and I didn't want to risk it. I'm so-"

"Don't!" Leorio interrupted. "It's pointless now. I'm here and I'm taking care of them." He leaned back in his seat and examined his glass, staring at the blurry image of his best friend. "So, what's the plan?"

Kurapika looked up sharply. "Plan?"

"Kurapika," Leorio tapped his glass with his index finger. "I know you have a plan to get that kid out."

The acrobat laughed softly. "You're right, but I can't tell you yet."

"Kura-"

"Right now," he cut off. "I need you to continue doing your job. Keep an eye on him and the others. Don't let your anger get the best of you."

Leorio hesitated, scrutinizing his friend. Finally, "Fine. But I have one question: what's that kid's name?"

"You don't know?"

"No, do you?"

"No." Kurapika crossed his arms and pondered. "I've only spoken to him once but I doubt he'll tell anyone his name until he's sure he can trust them."

"He's a Zoldyck though. Can't we just find out?"

The blonde shook his head. "The Zoldycks may not be a secret but most of their names are. We only know the name of his father: Silva."

"Silva?" The name sounded powerful. Leorio shivered when he pictured what a full sized naga would look like. The juvenile was three times the length of a twelve year old human and ten times stronger. That is, in a healthy juvenile. Which reminded Leorio as he looked at his watch. "I need to get back and look at the kid." He downed his remanants of his glass and made for the door. "You can pick up the tab, right Kurapika?"

"H-hey!" But Leorio was already out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I finally finished it. Sorry for the wait.

Killua was coiled up in his tank. Night had fallen and he still felt sore but he had managed to find sleep. It was not an easy sleep; behind his eyelids he saw tree limbs being ripped by wind and heard deep rumblings noises. He saw his family searching for him. As much as he had wanted to get away, he did miss them. Well, some of them. His younger sibling were still so small and there was gnawing feeling in his gut when he saw his older brothers.

Illumi, the oldest brother, had a long, slim body with black and poisonous green scales. He had trained Killua to hunt but he had also taught Killua that he was nothing more than a monster that all humans feared. Milluki, the second oldest, was plump and could hardly hunt for himself. He made traps for humans to fall into to make his catch easier. Killua mostly poked fun at him and when Milluki punished him, Killua would take it but laugh it off.

Alluka, Killua's little sister, was a frail thing with vibrant pink scales. Her smile could melt anyone's heart. Anyone except their family. Killua taught Alluka how to hunt small rodents, mostly out of fear that she would be harmed or captured if she tried to hunt for humans. And finally Kalluto, the smallest and youngest of them all. His black scales worked well for him to stay concealed in shadow, he could hide in any crevice. He was taught by their mother how to use his size to his advantage, mainly taking his prey by surprise.

The blue naga tossed and turned in his sleep in time with the thunder he heard in his head. Because of his unrestful sleep, his body was alert when he felt a hand touch his forehead. On reflex, he pounced on the being and hissed, his fangs dripping with venom. He looked down to see a boy with golden brown eyes and black spiky hair underneath him. Killua had never seen this boy before but he looked harmless. He removed his weight off the kid and backed away.

"What are you doing in here?" the naga asked. He rubbed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion.

The boy sat up. He seemed completely unfazed by the assault. "That's not how you introduce yourself to someone," he replied in an annoyed tone.

"What?"

The boy stood, dusted himself off, and offered his hand to Killua. "My name's Gon." He adopted a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

Killua stared at the boy, dumbfounded. His tongue darted out as a means to sniff the air. There was no hostility coming from Gon. His scent was earthy, it reminded Killua of the jungle he came from. Hesitantly, he grabbed the boy's hand and shook. "Killua."

"Nice to meet you!"

"What are you doing here?" Killua repeated.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he answered like it was the most obvious reason.

Killua sighed, "So you saw what happened today."

"Yeah." He was looking over Killua's form, taking in the marks on his pale, human half. "How old are you?"

"Twelve." Killua coiled himself to cover the marks. He had enough of human's scrutinizing him; first, the doctor and now this boy.

"I just turned thirteen," Gon sounded proud of that fact.

"Good for you, now leave," he replied curtly.

The boy frowned. "I'm not leaving unless you're going with me."

"Are you stupid? I don't know how you got in but I can tell you it's going to be a hell of a lot tougher to walk back out if I'm with you."

As if on cue, a light beam reflected off of one of the puddles in Killua's tank. The naga cursed under his breath, Gon remained calm.

"Get out now!" Killua hissed.

"I can't," Gon said, looking in the direction of the light beam. "They've already seen me."

Another curse. "Don't freak out, okay?"

"Huh?" Gon was too slow to move when Killua's body began to wrap around his, shrouding the boy in a sea of blue scales.


End file.
